Regrets, Returns, Restarting: The Life of a Sparrow
by ItsSpanner
Summary: Follow th' Adventure that Cap'n Jack Sparrow 'n Angelica embark on together - but wit' that comes a few wee surprises...
1. The Captains Decision

It had been two months. Two whole months. And she was still there, on the godforsaken island that he'd left her on. But that wasn't the best bit. No it wasn't about her being left stranded, it was about her being left stranded _and_ pregnant. She despised him for doing this to her, she had told him she was pregnant. With his child. But in no way, shape or form did he want to accept that. She didn't care whether he remembered them having sex or not because she knew they did, otherwise that one night of passion with him wouldn't of resulted in this tiny little person growing inside of her.

"CURSE THAT JACK SPARROW!" Angelica screamed to no one, to open air.

Her anger and frustration suddenly changed into loneliness and desperation to escape the island and before she knew it she was in floods of tears. _Damn hormones _she thought. She needed someone, she couldn't do this alone. In a lot of ways she hated Jack, she wanted to kill him and to have his blood on her hands. But in other ways, she hated to admit it but she truly, deeply loved Jack and wanted him to raise their child with her. She sobbed herself to sleep, like she had done for the past two months. She curled herself into a tight ball, protecting herself and the baby, praying and wishing Jack would come back to her. To her and the baby...

…

Jack sorely missed her. He wanted her, to go back to her, to rescue her, but he knew he couldn't – unless he fancied getting killed. Deep down her knew he should go back to her, but he was afraid. Afraid to commit. One question had rolled around Jacks head for the past two months like an oversized marble. Well two questions, but more of one than the other. Before he abandoned her she had said three things to him. The first was that there were jewels to rule the wind and tides, this highly interested him but he wanted to know the answers to the other two first before he sailed off looking for these jewels. The second that she had said to him was that she was with child. His. This he didn't know what to make of. He was desperate to know if she really was, but he was sure that they didn't have sex and he was definitely sure that he had never been that drunk not to remember. Or had he? He wasn't too sure any more, nothing seemed to make sense. The very last thing she had said to him was that she loved him. He desperately wanted this to be true. He couldn't quite imagine living life without her and that's when he came to his decision, no matter what would occur to him once he got there – he was going to return to the island, to his dearest beloved...Angelica.

…

The blazing, hot sun beat down on her as her eyelids fluttered open. She rolled over and groaned. Another day on this island. She sat up, her eye's were slightly blurry from the bright sunlight so she waited for them to readjust. Leaning against the trunk of a palm tree, she looked out to the clear, turquoise ocean in front of her, and longed to be on a ship out at sea...with Jack. She shook her head _¿Por qué sigues pensando sobre él después de lo que él ha hecho?_She thought. (translated to: Why do you keep thinking about him after what he has done to you?) But she couldn't help it, she couldn't help her feelings for him, she had always loved him from the very first moment they had met in the Spanish Convent. A small smile played on her lips as she remembered back to that day. She couldn't believe Jack mistook it to be a brothel, then again she could – it was Jack after all! She placed her hand on to her very small bump and rubbed it in small circles. She had somehow managed by some miracle to work out how far gone she was. From her workings, she was believed to be between 9 and 10 weeks. She still found it hard to imagine that a small child was growing inside of her...hers and Jacks child. In the distance on the other side of the island she saw some coconuts on the ground which had evidently fell from the palm tress, in which she decided to get up and take a stroll down the beach towards them. She needed to keep eating and giving herself energy, plus her legs needed a bit of stretch.

…

Jack awoke from his sleep and turned over, rolling himself out of bed. He quickly got his clothes and effects on and then went out onto the deck from his quarters. He was pleased to see that all of his crew were at their stations and doing the jobs they were required to do. He walked over to the helm, to where his first mate, Gibbs, was standing.

Gibbs smiled and said, "Alright Cap'n?"

Jack nodded and responded, "How long till we make port at said island?"

"Luckily we weren't too far from th' island o' Sola Fide Beach, so we be able t' arrive later today."

Jacks stomach did a somersault, he hadn't realised they would be arriving so soon and suddenly he was afraid. _Captain Jack Sparrow, afraid? This isn't you! _Jack said to himself in his mind. He shook those thoughts out of his mind as his first mate spoke up again.

"Why be we headin' thar again Jack?"

"Let's just say that a certain Cap'n left a certain woman on th' island o' Sola Fide Beach 'n deeply regrets it, realises he must return 'n would like it if no questions were asked 'bout said woman, savvy?"

Gibbs nodded, "Aye Cap'n."

They had their heading and they made way for the island of Sola Fide Beach.

…

Angelica, bored, was writing in the sand with her index finger and wrote the words 'Captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica,' then drew a heart around it. She smiled sadly as a single tear escaped her eye, rolled down her cheek and landed on the sand. Love was all she had ever felt for Jack, when she declared her love for him two months ago she wasn't lying to him, and it frustrated her to no end that Jack refused to believe her. Deep down she knew he loved her too – he was just too afraid to admit it. "Please come back to me Jack," she whispered to herself. Little did she know that he was on his way back to her this second, back to her heart.

…

There it was. They had reached Sola Fide Beach. Palm trees towered over the island, creating deep, dark shadows, making it increasingly difficult to see Angelica. _Where is she? Why can't I see her? I hope she's okay! _All these terrifying thoughts swirled around in Jacks mind, making him feel as though his head was about to explode. The pale moonlight shone brightly down onto the island illuminating the sand. The ship finally made port at the island as they weighed the anchor down.

"Mr Gibbs, I be needin' ye 'n th' rest o' th' crew t' stay on the ship whilst I be off 'n search for Angelica," Jack ordered.

"Angelica Cap'n? Th' one ye had...'stirrin's fer?" Mr Gibbs questioned.

Jack looked over to Mr Gibbs and looked at him for a few seconds, then sighed, looking down as he replied, "Aye...th' one I _have_ stirrin's fer."

...

A short while later Jack found himself roaming the island searching for his dearest Angelica, but he was unable to find her anywhere. Jack suddenly started to panic, fearing the worst and thinking something terrible had happened to her. What had he done? He was walking along the sand, praying he would find some footprints that would lead him to Angelica, until he stumbled across something that was slightly smudged due to wind blowing the sand. He read it a couple of times until he eventually managed to figure out what it said. Jack had found the small drawing that Angelica had drew in the sand earlier that day. "Jack and Angelica," he read out loud, as he let a tiny smile creep up onto his face. He then desperately looked around for footprints as he knew from the words written in the sand that she had been in that very spot only a mere few hours ago. Eventually he succeed in finding small footprints that were sunken into the sand, leading him into the heart of the island. Jack began walking along them, knowing that Angelica would soon be with him again. He continued walking for the next half and hour until he found...


	2. Surprising Discoveries

Jack's forehead crinkled in confusion. _What's that?_ Jack wondered. There were slight cracks in the sand where he saw something poking up slightly from beneath it. Jack hesitated for a moment, unsure of what he was doing, unsure of why he was there, suddenly everything seemed to vanish from his memory. He looked around the area he was in for a few seconds until the item poking out the sand caught his attention again – it came flooding back to him. He was here to rescue Angelica...but surely it wouldn't hurt to quickly see what the item was. He slowly and quietly crept over to it as though he was expecting Angelica to come out from behind somewhere, ready to accuse him of doing something he ought not to be. Jack bent over and dug his already dirty nails into the sand and tightly gripped the object in his fingertips and grabbed it from out of the ground.

_A book?_ Jacks eyebrows furrowed in perplexity.

Jack flipped through the pages and noticed in astonishment that it was in fact a _journal! _His mind pondered for a minute, trying to understand why a journal would be on an island. Opening the journal again he looked at the first page. He traced his index finger over the words. _Wha' beautiful handwritin'!_ Jack continued on to the next page, his eye's widening to the size of UFOs as they travelled down the page and found the name of whom the journal was written by...Angelica.

Collapsing to the ground in amazement, he leaned against the trunk of a palm tree to support his body. _Who knew Angelica was th' type o' wench to keep a journal? _Jack thought to himself. This time all thoughts about finding Angelica had definitely escaped his mind as his eyes were drawn into the passage on the page, locking onto each and every letter that she had written in her elegant handwriting. He began to read...

_May 15th 1735_

_Today I was captured. Captured into a world where there is love for another. I was all set and ready to take my vows today, but it seemed fate had other ideas. I have been preparing to take my vows for so long, yet somehow I'm not upset that I haven't. Standing in front of my mirror I was staring intently at my reflection, the last time I would stare at my reflection before I took my vows. Then something changed. The reflection was different. _

_My breath stopped, my heart stopped, everything stopped. I froze in disbelief and my mouth slightly dropped open. I drew in a sharp intake of breath, the air seemed to fill with a musky scent, as a tall, dark, fine-looking man stood behind me at the back of my room. It was a delightful combination of rum and the sea, a smell I always felt associated with for some reason, as though I was in some way connected to the sea. He had dark dreadlocks which fell down to his shoulders, with an unmissable red bandanna tied around his head. A golden tan coated his skin and the glow of his skin brought out the warmth in his chocolate brown eyes, drawing me into him. _

_The corners of his lips curled upwards into a devilish smile that made me go slightly weak at the knees. His smile illuminated my soul and my heart seemed to melt. It made me feel welcome to him, though I have never met him before in my life, it seems that is has opened a door to my heart. A door that has never been opened before. I don't know how I know, but I know deep down that this smile will be the connection between us, the key to my future and from the moment I saw his smile, that I would be tempted to do more than smile back..._

Jack had reached the end of the page, unable to move, shocked at what he had just read and discovered. _Wow, I didn' realise that Angelica felt that way towards me, it sound's as though she fell fer me back all them years ago. Though who can blame her?_Jack allowed the devilish smile, that Angelica had mentioned in her journal, to creep up onto his face. His heart suddenly seemed to ache not just just of happiness and kindness towards Angelica but of love. What had happened to him, Jack found that he was beginning to fall for her all over again, like he did all them year's ago, back when he first met her in Seville. Somewhere deep inside his soul, he knew that his heart belonged to Angelica.

Jack felt as though he was unable to read on, he already felt weak at the prospect that he had lost her, and reading on would just make him feel even more worse and terrible about himself for leaving her on this island.

He continued to search the island for Angelica for another hour. He had taken the journal with him, feeling as though it was his responsibility to keep it safe, even though he knew that if she ever found out he had been reading through her personal stuff, she would slice his head of with her sword in a heartbeat. Desperation flooded through him, fearing now that something horrific had happened to her, until he felt something slightly crunch beneath his feet. He looked down and to his horror he found the eye that once belonged to Ragetti. It was Barbossa's nine piece's of eight that he had kept even though they had already released the sea Goddess, Calypso , and realisation dawned on him – Barbossa had Angelica. Panic surged through Jack veins. _Why does Barbossa 'ave Angelica 'n wha' does he wants wit' her? _Jack asked himself.

Jack sped back to the Black Pearl, and rushed up onto the deck.

"Jack, wha''s goin' on?" Gibbs asked, seeing the panicked look on Jacks face.

"We 'ave a new headin', we be makin' way fer the Queen Anne's Revenge, Savvy?"

Gibbs knew better than to ask why they were suddenly after the Queen Anne's Revenge and knew that Jack would eventually tell him anyway. "Aye," Gibbs responded.

And they set their course in search for Queen Anne's Revenge, in search for Angelica.


	3. Shocks: Finding Out

Moonlight seeped through the window, until an angry wave crashed against the hull of the ship, blocking it. Angelica was jolted awake as she hit her head on the wall, due to the ship rocking violently up and down, fighting against the crashing waves. "¡AY" Angelica cursed loudly, rubbing the side of her head where she had just bumped it. She peered around in puzzlement, forgetting where she was for a minute, until she remembered. She was once again on the Queen Anne's Revenge, but she had been locked up in the brig, and the events from earlier that day all suddenly came flooding back to her like a huge tidal wave – the infamous Pirate, Captain Barbossa, had captured her. The question was, why though?

Sighing, Angelica rested a hand on her stomach, rubbing it slightly. Her lips curved into a tiny smile as she tried to picture what hers and Jack's baby would look like. She wondered if the baby would inherit Jack's sense of humour or her feistiness or maybe even both. She continued to rub her stomach as she rested her head against the wall. A huge wave of love for this tiny baby washed over her. Angelica had never in her life imagined herself to be maternal, she had never pictured herself to have a baby or to be a mother. Mother. This word was still sinking into Angelica, she still hadn't fully come to terms with the fact that in about 30 weeks she would become one.

Not long after, Angelica fell asleep for the second time that night, her hand still resting upon her stomach and the small smile was still on her lips.

…

"Wake up ye filthy bilge rats, bring a spring upon her cable, haul wind, we be alterin' our course 'n be headin' t' Tortuga," Barbossa yelled at the crew.

Barbossa's yelling caused Angelica to wake up, so she sat up and leaned against the wall. She soon heard footsteps walking towards her cell in the brig. _Finally, someone's come, I can now get some answers as to why I've been locked up in the brig of Queen Anne's Revenge, _Angelica thought. She looked up and saw Captain Hector Barbossa standing right in front of her cell.

"Miss Angelica, ye're finally awake, how's it been sleepin' in th' brig, been comfy?" Barbossa smiled evilly.

Angelica glared at him, the anger in her eye's pierced his. "Why exactly have you kidnapped me? What use am I to you? You've got what you wanted. My father's dead and you've got the Queen Anne's Revenge. What else could you possibly want and why would it involve me?" Angelica asked in her think Spanish accent.

Barbossa grinned toothily at Angelica, amused by her infuriation, before replying, "Firstly, I've kidnapped ye cause' I need ye t' help me. Secondly, I haven't got everythin' I wanted, 'cause I be aft th' Jewels which 'ave th' power t' rule th' wind 'n tides 'n thirdly I believe ye be needs, in order fer me t' perform th' ritual."

Angelica simply stared. _He wants the Jewels? But with the Jewels he'll be as powerful as the sea Goddess, Calypso. _However Angelica's thoughts were interrupted as a wave of nausea came over her and she slapped her hand to her mouth. Her face contorted and Barbossa seeing this threw a bucket through the hole in the cell wall, not wanting a mess on the floor of his brig. Angelica threw up in the bucket, and between heaves she cursed Jack sparrow. Hearing this Barbossa's face twisted in confusion. _Why would she be cursin' Jack fer? _Barbossa wondered.

After Angelica had finished throwing up she wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve, as she had nothing else to wipe her mouth on. "Thank you for the bucket," she muttered quietly, her throat feeling really sore. She leaned back against the wall, suddenly feeling exhausted. Barbossa cleared his throat, then asked, "Whilst ye were throwin' up, I couldn't help but hear ye cursin' Jack, why exactly would ye be cursin' Jack fer?"

Angelica smiled at him. _This would have be the perfect chance to make Barbossa choke on an apple if he had one, _she thought. She stood up and walked over to the wall of her cell, and looked straight into Barbossa's face, before giving him the shock of his life. "I'm pregnant, pregnant with the child of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow." Angelica quietly chuckled as she watched Barbossa's shocked reaction, his eyebrows raising and his eye's widening.

"Shocked? I thought you might be," Angelica stated.

"But how?" Barbossa questioned.

"How?" Angelica repeated, as one of her eyebrows rose up. "I didn't think you'd need me to explain that?"

Barbossa's cheeks flushed a little bit as he cleared his throat, "Well I know how but..."

Angelica, realising that he wasn't going to finish his sentence simply said, "It just happened, but Jack was too drunk to remember anything, so when I told him he automatically refused to believe me."

"Too drunk t' remember, yeah, that definitely sounds like Jack. So he doesn't know?" Barbossa chuckled before saying, "Well he's goin' t' get th' shock o' his life when he finds out."

"Well it's not like he can say that I didn't tell him, because I did, it's his fault for not choosing to believe me" Angelica objected.

Barbossa was silent for a few seconds, before he let out a deep laugh and said, "Jack? A father? I've ne'er heard o' somethin' so absurd in all me life."

Angelica quickly came to Jacks defence, firing back, "What and you'd make a good father? Oh please! Now that would be something to laugh about."

All laughter coming from Barbossa suddenly ceased. He glared at Angelica viciously, his dark, cold, grey eyes were filled with hatred and venom. He then turned his back on her and marched out of the brig and up to the deck without saying another word.

…

Jack was standing next to the helm, his compass in his hand spinning until it pointed North East. Jack turned the helm slightly to the starboard side, changing the direction of the ship so that it would be in the direction of the Queen Anne's revenge. He shut the compass with a snap and looked out to the horizon. An orange haze was cast, the sky lighting up as if lit by fire. The huge, glorious sun was seen in the distance but was partly masked by the clouds that stretched across the magnificent sky. The sun, so big, made Jack feel as though he could reach out and touch it with the tips of his fingers. Jack watched as the sun seemed to whisper "Farewell," to the world before sinking down into the depths of the sea.

Jack retired to his quarters as Gibbs took over at the helm. Jack looked glum as he lazily grabbed the rum bottle from off of his desk and put it to his lips, taking a large gulp. He slumped onto his cot, tired of feeling guilty. He hadn't felt such a strong emotion empower him before, apart from the love that he felt for Angelica. As he laid down on his cot, he felt something digging into his side and when he moved over slightly and grabbed the thing that was poking into his back from beneath him, he noticed it was the journal that he had discovered on Sola Fide Beach. Jack hadn't looked at the journal since he had read that first page. For some unknown reason, he was afraid to continue reading it, it was though an invisible barrier was in front of him, forbidding him to read on. But there was still that small part of him telling him to read deeper into the mind of his dearest beloved. To find out more, to see how she felt, to understand her love and passion and to know how much she really cared for him. He found his thumb creeping over to the bottom right hand corner of the slightly torn front cover, and slowly lifted it and the first page revealing the rest of the entry that he had began to read whilst on the island.

His eyes drifted over the passage which read...

_The eyes of this mysterious yet fascinating man are looking deeply into my own, as though he is searching my soul. Searching for the gentle woman I am underneath this strong armour I seem to wear, protecting my thoughts and feelings from others. I never let people see the real me, because if I ever do I fear people won't see me as a strong person if they see that I let emotions control me. I don't want people to think that I'm weak, because I'm not! Yet, this person, who is so dauntingly beautiful that he makes me feel slightly intimidated but also makes me feel safe, allows me to feel as though it's okay for me to let my guard down just this once, knowing that he won't think differently of me. He will still see me as a strong person but who has feelings and emotions just like everybody else._

_My heart stops as he begins speaking to me. His voice is deep and husky and has a bit of a growl to it, but it's also playful and sexy. My breath has hitched in my throat, unwilling to let me breathe. "Wha' would such a stunnin' 'n beautiful young wench such as yourself be doin' in a brothel?" the mysterious man questions, a cheeky grin playing on his lips. A grin that makes me forget where I am because I'm transfered into another a world. A world where it's just me and him. I have forgotten how to speak for a second, but I luckily find my voice as I croak out, "Excuse me? This is a Spanish Convent, not anything else and certainly not a brothel." He carries on grinning at me and I can't help but to smile back. "Me apologies, 'n forgive me, me name be Captain Jack Sparrow. Wha' would yer's be?" he asks. "Pleasure to meet you Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm Angelica," I reply. "Angelica? Angelica...Wha' a beautiful name fer a beautiful wench." I smile as he comes closer to me, so that we are just inches apart, my heart rate increasing. He leans in towards me, the grin never leaving his lips. His breath tickles my lips whilst his eye's are looking longingly into my own, before he swiftly cocks his head to one side, then leans inwards. His lips lock with mine sending electrical sparks all over my body, sending me to a place that I never want to leave..._


	4. Mount Tortuga

Something that was a deep, rich navy blue pooled by the side of her. She noticed it was a pile of clothes that had been chucked to her through the hole in the cell door. She looked at the clothes then up at the door to see Barbossa standing there with an expressionless face.

"Here. Wear this, I can nah 'ave ye lookin' a mess when we preform th' ritual. I wants t' remember th' day I become th' ruler o' th' Seven seas 'n I can nah 'ave ye as a reminder o' this day by lookin' like ye've been in William Turners locker fer 7 months," and with that he turned his back on her for the second time within the time she had been held hostage and stalked out, returning the helm on the deck.

Angelica sighed and grabbed the pile of clothes from off the floor. She noticed there was a pair of black knee length slacks, a silk material navy blouse with frilly cuffs, the blouse also hung off the shoulders, a very thick black belt with a huge silver buckle that tied around her middle and black leather boots. She sighed again and obeyed Barbossa's request to change into the clothes. She noticed the blouse hugged her small bump perfectly and she couldn't help but smile. She pulled the slacks on and tucked the navy blouse into them so that it puffed out a bit. Once she had fastened the silver buckle on the belt around her stomach, she slipped into the leather boots and noticed they were a bit of a tight fit. _They'll have to do_, she thought to herself.

In a way, Angelica was kind of grateful for the clothes she had been given, due to the fact that the clothes she had been wearing had ripped slightly and were extremely dirty. Angelica walked over to the back of her cell, where the hull was, and peered out of the very miniature gap which was obviously a hole. Only now did she realise it was very early in the morning. Shimmering, golden rays shone out over the ocean waking up the sleeping earth, making the waves come alive. The sun beams seeped in through the gap in the hull and reflected off of her olive skin, causing it to add even more of a glow to her already glowing complexion due to her pregnancy.

…

Much later that day, now nearing night once again, Jack had left Mr Gibbs in charge of the ship, whilst he went back down to his quarters to read more of Angelica's journal. He had found himself become fascinated with it, he couldn't seem to put it down. He slumped onto his cot and grabbed the journal from off the side. He opened it to the page where he had left off and continued reading...

_That was my last night. My last night before all innocence was taken from me, yet I've never regretted it. I'm thankful to Jack, he made me realise that becoming a part of a Spanish Convent wasn't who I was. I was born to find someone and to love them for all eternity._

Jack stopped reading for a second and reminisced about that one night. He smiled devilishly as he knew he was her first, and was proud that he had been the one to turn his dearest Angelica into a woman. Jack peered ahead, his eyes unfocused as the memory of that night came flooding back to him...

_Jack further deepened the kiss as his tongue swept along her bottom lip begging for entrance. Angelica obeyed and parted her lips slightly, letting Jack dart his tongue into her mouth eagerly, their tongues in a ferocious battle, fighting for dominance. He pinned her up against the wall, there was no escape. He began trailing kisses down the side of her neck and across her collar bone sending shivers down her spine. Angelica let out a soft moan, desperate for more. Her hands roamed over his back, feeling his muscular frame. Angelica's hands found there way to the bottom of Jack's shirt, tugging it out of his baggy brown trousers. Her urgency spurred Jack on further causing Jack to rip of all of her clothes, letting her stand before him revealing her perfect, slender figure. Before they knew what was happening, they were lying down on top of her bed, both completely bare, their skin touching, make them feel as though electricity was flowing through them. Jack pressed his rough lips against her soft ones again, they seemed to mould together perfectly, their kisses became frantic, the power of passion overtaking them both..._

The trance Jack had found himself in was suddenly broken as two rapid knocks were heard on his door. He snapped back into reality, and didn't realise how sweaty he had became during his flashback. He had always remembered that night, it had never left his mind and this flashback made his ache for Angelica a whole lot stronger. He now desperately wanted to find her. Clearing his throat he shouted, "Ye?"

"Captain, we 'ave arrived in Tortuga, 'n I can see th' Queen Anne's Revenge," Gibbs called through the door.

Jack, hearing this, threw the journal into the top draw of the desk by the side of his cot and bolted so fast to the door that he looked like a blur. He slammed the door open and rushed out onto the deck to see none other than the Queen Anne's Revenge in his line of vision. He let out a deep exhale, finally a step closer to rescuing his beautiful wench. Jack noticed the sun had already disappeared and was now replaced by a magnificent, pale moon which illuminated the entire sky.

…

Angelica's wrists were beginning to severely burn due to the tightness of the ropes that had been tied strongly around them. Tears began brimming in her eyes, but she quickly and furiously blinked them back trying to be strong and not wanting to be seen as weak. Angelica stared at the sky, gazing at the stars that were scattered across the inky black canvas above her. They seemed to twinkle and wink back at her. She wondered what it must be like – to be free like the stars. However all thoughts whirling through her mind came to a stop as she witnessed one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen: a shooting star soared past the sky, but by the time she had blinked it had vanished, leaving a streak of brightness in its wake. Angelica snapped her eyes shut quickly, making a wish. She cleared all thoughts that crowded her mind, and focused on what she wanted most in this world...

Jack and for their unborn child to be happy and healthy.

Barbossa was in front, leading the way to Mount. Tortuga. Not a word had been spoken from anyone since they had gotten off the ship. The only sound to be heard was the footsteps that tapped along the ground as they walked on. Everything was slightly eerie and made Angelica feel uneasy, as though something horrifying would be awaiting her at the mouth of the cave that lead to the bottom of the dormant Volcano.

Angelica could hear the clinking of the jewels as they hit against each other from inside of the small chest that Barbossa was carrying in his hands. How Barbossa had managed to find the chest of jewels, Angelica would never know, and she knew that Barbossa was in no quick hurry to tell her any time soon. She knew it would forever be a mystery to her.

It felt as though millions of years had sped by, by the time they had eventually reached the mouth of the cave. Barbossa never stopped and just proceeded on into the cave, as complete darkness enveloped them. Though Angelica was a Pirate, and usually a fearless one, she still feared that something could be lurking in the shadows, waiting for it's precise moment to attack. She knew she was being extremely silly but she couldn't help but think it...

Their footsteps echoed throughout the cave, bouncing off the walls. Angelica's breath slowed as she tried in vain to inhale the stale, humid air. The hot air seemed to suffocate her, yet goosebumps crawled over every inch of her body. She could faintly hear the soft dripping noise of dew which had slipped off the rocks onto the floor. Each drip sounded like a heartbeat, slow and steady.

Eventually, they reached their destination. They were standing at the bottom of the volcano Mount. Tortuga, around a deep pool of water, which obviously lead through an underwater tunnel back out into the ocean. The surrounding wall was already encrusted with dazzling jewels which lit up the area, the remaining jewels in the chest that Barbossa was carrying had to be added into the wall too in order for part of the ritual to work. Angelica knew the rest of the ritual too, but didn't say anything until she was spoken to, knowing that if the ritual was complete Barbossa would be next to impossible to defeat. He would become the most powerful pirate ever to roam the seven seas, more powerful than the sea goddess Calypso.

Finally Barbossa cracked the silence, "So, wha' be th' ritual poppet. I know that only ye know it, as th' ritual was passed down from yer family centuries ago?"

However, Angelica stayed silent, not daring to speak.

Barbossa, sensing that she wasn't going to tell him anything continued, "Would ye like anythin' t' happen t' yer dearest Jack, 'cause somethin' brutal could easily be arranged?"

Barbossa smiled evilly, watching Angelica's reaction. Angelica's nostrils flared, anger surging through her veins. "You don't know where he is, nobody has seen him for the past two months from my understanding. I heard one of your crew members say so this morning."

"Ahhh, but I do. Ye see Jack has actually bein' followin' us, tryin' t' rescue ye from wha' I can gather. I 'ave two o' me crew members waitin' fer 'im at th' mouth o' th' cave. Now i suggest fer yer owns good that ye preform th' ritual or do ye wants yer sprog t' become fatherless?" Barbossa told her.

Angelica felt sick, she had no choice. At the same time her heart seemed to stop beating as a thought entered her head. _Jack's being trying to rescue me...but I thought he didn't care? _Confusion clouded Angelica. Though she couldn't help but feel suddenly whole again. Jack was here, but he could be in danger. Who knows how many pirates were actually at the mouth of the cave? All Angelica wanted was for Jack to be safe. She sighed in defeat and held her hands out in front of Barbossa, telling him that she needed to be free of her bonds in order for her to preform the ritual. Reluctantly he cut the ropes and Angelica felt the skin on her wrists breath again.

She took, with difficulty, the chest from Barbossa. He immediately tensed, not trusting her with the jewels, but he knew she needed them so she could preform the ritual, so he unwillingly gave her the chest. She opened it to find the five of the only remaining jewels: a ruby, a diamond, an emerald, a sapphire and a topaz.

They blinded her for a second, the shine of the moonlight from the crater above them, reflected of them. She cautiously picked up two of the precious jewels, and encrusted them into the wall with the others. They fitted perfectly. She did the same with the other three jewels which were still lying in the chest. Once she had done this, she picked up a very sharp rock, since her sword had been taken off her, and she sliced her palm open. Her blood rose to the surface and spilled out. She indicated Barbossa to do the same.

"Put your hand on that side of the wall, and drag the blood from your hand over the jewels," Angelica motioned Barbossa.

Barbossa did so, with Angelica doing the same on the other side of the wall. They both dragged their bloody hands over the jewels in the wall until their hands met in the middle. She took Barbossa's hand and dangled it over the top of the pool, then squeezed one droplet of blood from his hand into the pool and did the exact same with her hand.

The water immediately went a bright scarlett as Angelica spoke out in Spanish, "Sangre de ti, cruzar los mares, liberar el poder, hacer lo que tu, por favor." (Translated to: Blood of thee, cross the seas, unleash the power, do what thy please.) The ritual was completed.

Everybody stood still, yet nothing happened. Everything was the same, no sound, no gust of wind, not anything. Barbossa had expected to feel some sort of power flooding through him.

"Has it worked?" Barbossa demanded, but before Angelica had the chance to respond a glow coated the wall. At first Angelica thought it was just the light from the moon above them, until she noticed the glow began to form into words. Only when the words become clear enough, did Angelica understand. It was a riddle.

_A Mothers child_

_A Fathers Treasure_

_The amount of time one can't measure_

_For the eternity of thee who smiled_

_Needed be by thy Captain_

_In order for success_

_One thing needs to happen_

_for both thee and Jewels the Captain must possess_

It hadn't worked, and this riddle was the answer as to why and how to make it work. Angelica read it over in her head a couple of times, trying to make sense of it, trying to work it out, trying to see what the answer was. But she was blank. She turned her head to the side and looked at Barbossa, who was standing there silently, baffled that it hadn't worked, and by the looks of it was also trying to crack the riddle.

It seemed as though he had succeeded for he whispered, "But...i-it can nah be!"

A sword from behind, slammed down onto Barbossa's left shoulder as a voice asked, "Can nah be wha'?"

Angelica span around, her heart racing as she came face to face for the first time in two months since he had marooned her on Sola Fide beach with Captain Jack Sparrow...

* * *

**A/N:I'm really pleased that you've all being enjoying the story so far, it makes me happy when I know people like what I write and it encourages me to keep on writing, so thank you :)**


End file.
